Diggs and the Twins
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: In this story Diggs meets two hot dobermans that take a liking to him. Read to find out what happens to the three some. Recently decided to add some stuff into the story.


It was a normal day at Dog HQ. Diggs came to watch a horror movie called Paranormal Active: The Ghost dimension. He was nervous though. He wanted to see it, but he was scared. He shook off the feeling and went to get his gaveet. "One ticket for Paranormal Active." Diggs said at the ticket booth. The rottweiler said. "That'll be 15 dollars." Diggs looked surprised. "15 dollars? What happened to 10 dollars?" He asked. The rottweiler said. "It changed yesterday. Now tickets cost 50% more." Diggs didn't have extra money with him. "Well I'll just go." Diggs said as he was about to leave, but two twin doberman came and the one on the left gave Diggs the five dollars he needed. "You don't need to." Diggs said, but the other doberman said. "Take it. We have more than enough money." The three dogs payed for the tickets and as they walked to screening room 7 Diggs said. "Thanks for the money." One of the doberman said. "Don't mentioned it." Diggs never seen them before. Probably because he only knew like five agents. "What are your names?" Diggs asked. The one on his right said. "I'm Buster." Then the one on his left said. "And I'm Cobra. And to avoid mixing up I have a Scar going across my left eye. And Buster has a Scar going across his chest." Diggs looked at them, then he saw the scars. "How did I not notice those?" He asked himself in his mind. When they got in the screening room Cobra noticed Diggs was nervous. "Don't worry Diggs. We'll be right next to you." He assured. Diggs seemed to calm down, but he was still afraid of the movie. When they took their seats Diggs sat in between them.

After the movie was over Buster and Cobra walked close to Diggs since the movie scared him. They let him hold on to them every jump scare. They didn't mind at all. The movie scared everyone, even them. "It's okay Diggs. The movie's over." Buster said. Diggs looked at him and said. "I know it's just...it was scarier, than I expected." Buster then asked. "Wanna come to our place? We live in San Francisco." Diggs thought about it. "Well I guess. Why not?" He said as they took the transport pod to the house that they live in. "We have no owners so the house is our's. Make yourself at home." Cobra said as he and his brother walked to the kitchen. Diggs check out the house. It was pretty decent. He walked into the kitchen since he was hungry, but stopped when he saw something he wasn't expecting. Buster and Cobra were looking for something to eat in the bottom cabinets. They had to lean forward to see what was in there. Diggs jaw hit the floor when he saw their asses. They felt himself become excited as his dick hardened and started to grow. He went upstairs and saw a door that said "Guess Room" so he open it and went inside and shut the door. He lied down on the bed as he grabbed his cock and started jacking off. He moaned and thought about the twins downstairs. Diggs was gay and they were very attractive. He pretended that they were jacking him off. Which was why he moaned their names. "Cobra...Buster...Cobra..." He moaned loud which was why he didn't hear the door open, but he did hear the gasps. He opened his eyes and looked to see Buster and Cobra with their mouths open with shock. "I can explain." Diggs said. But they shook their heads. "No need to Diggs. We know you like us." Buster said. Then Cobra said. "Don't think we didn't catch you staring." Diggs said. "In my defense I couldn't help myself around two hot dobermans." That made the twins grin. "Neither can we." They said in unison as they hopped onto the bed. Diggs jaw hit the floor at the sight of their hard dicks. Cobra said. "We're gonna enjoy this." Then they went to Diggs erected cock. Cobra sucked on Diggs balls as Buster started jacking Diggs off. Diggs had his eyes closed and his tongue sticking out from the pleasure. The only time he had two handsome dogs on him like this was in his dreams. Buster stuck his tongue out and gave Diggs penis a lick from the knot to the tip. Cobra started jacking him off as Buster sucked on the tip of his penis. Diggs was panting and was nearly out of breath. They were incredible at this. Then Cobra and Buster switched places. Now it was Cobra's turn to taste Diggs cock. Buster leaned forward and started kissing Diggs. As Buster and Diggs made out Cobra began sucking faster. The kissing kept them from hearing Diggs moans of pleasure. Buster and Cobra switched places again. Cobra starting making out with Diggs as Buster sucked on his dick very fast, trying to get him to cum. When Cobra stopped kissing Diggs, the German Shepherd tried to say. "I'm gonna..." That's when Buster stopped and the twins got in front to Diggs penis. They both were covered in cum. They licked it off each other. When they were down their erections went away as they cuddled next to Diggs. "From now on you belong to us." Cobra said as he and his brother wrapped their arms around Diggs willing to protect him at all cost. "I love you guys." Diggs said. The twins smiled and said in unison. "We love you too Diggs." Then they fell asleep.


End file.
